This invention relates generally to telephone accessories and the like, and more particularly to a musical-output adapter for telephones to be used in place of the ringing bell or in conjunction therewith.
As is well known, when a telephone is installed it is usually of the type provided with a bell that can be adjusted to ring loudly or softly, as desired. There are other types of sound devices providing the resonant tone of a gong. Thus, once any one of the above sound devices is employed, it can be controlled only for the degree of loudness. Hence, one can adjust for either a loud ring or gong, or a soft ring or gong.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sound device that allows one to not only control the volume of the sound produced when a phone rings, but allows one to also select one of a number of sounds or tones.